tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 8
The eighth season was the first season to be produced by HiT Entertainment. It was first broadcast in 2004. Episodes # Thomas and the Tuba - Thomas looks for the brass band's tuba player. # Percy's New Whistle - Percy plays pranks with his whistle. # Thomas to the Rescue - Diesel gives Thomas a hard time. # Henry and the Wishing Tree - Henry learns to be careful what you wish for. # James Gets a New Coat - James learns that pride comes before a fall. # Thomas Saves the Day - Thomas tries to tackle a dangerous bend without Annie and Clarabel's assistance. # Percy's Big Mistake - Percy is frightened he will be sent to the scrapyards. # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough - Thomas ignores Emily's advice. # Don't Tell Thomas - The engines are organising a party for Thomas but aren't sharing the secret with him. # Emily's New Route - Emily thinks there's a monster in Castle Loch, and tries to find another way round. # Thomas and the Firework Display - Thomas helps James deliver the fireworks before the display is called off. # Gordon takes Charge - Gordon shows off to Percy. # Spic and Span - Thomas and Percy try to beat the big engines in a cleanliness competition. # Edward the Great - Edward races Spencer to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's summerhouse. # Squeak, Rattle and Roll - Gordon tries to go slow so his squeaking and rattling won't be heard. # Thomas and the Circus - Thomas tries to pull the circus train all by himself. # Thomas Gets It Right - Thomas gets competitive about his deliveries. # As Good as Gordon - Emily gets to pull the Express and tries to do the job as good as Gordon. # Fish - Thomas gets into bother on Arthur's coastal branch with a long line of trucks. # Emily's Adventure - Emily learns to use her manners after a storm has hit Sodor. # Halloween - Emily accidentally scares herself as well as Thomas, 'Arry, and Bert. # You Can Do it, Toby! - Toby gets nervous when he has to look after Wellsworth. # Chickens to School - Lack of sleep gets the better of Thomas. # Too Hot for Thomas - Thomas has to deliver ice cream ingredients. # James Goes Too Far - James refuses to help his friends when he's given a very important job. # Percy and the Magic Carpet - Percy is disappointed about delivering a carpet until Salty suggests that it could be magic. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Harvey * Arthur * Spencer * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Elizabeth * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Murdoch (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Alicia Botti (does not speak) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Duck (music video cameo) * Oliver (music video cameo) * Toad (music video cameo) * Rheneas (music video cameo) * Rusty (music video cameo) * Donald and Douglas (deleted scene cameo, mentioned) * Bill and Ben (deleted scene cameo) Trivia * This is the first and only season to date that did not introduce any new non-human characters. * This was the first season not to feature the Skarloey Railway since its debut, although Rusty and Rheneas cameoed in two songs. * CiTV had a special opening theme when they broadcasted this season. Category:Television Series